


Survivor

by LunaStories



Category: One Piece
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, ZoSan - Freeform, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji has survived a lot of shit. He can survive this too. It's what he does best, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've Survived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something that I wrote to help my writer's block. This story is completed and is more of a series of drabbles than anything. They're all connected though. It's a Sanji oriented fic and for now there are three chapters. It does however end in unrequited love and depending on whether people want a happy ending or not, I can write a fourth chapter. But if not I'm leaving it as is.
> 
> Warning: Unrequited love, minor angst

I've survived.

I've survived a shipwreck that also threw my life into despair.

I've survived starvation on a rock in the middle of nowhere, faced with making immoral decisions too soon for someone as young as I was.

I've survived almost killing the man who would later become my mentor and my father figure.

I've survived the cold phantom echoes of hunger in my stomach, aching when I know that it shouldn't, in the nights when I lie alone in bed.

I've survived the shitty old man's brutal training and the soreness of my own body coping.

I've survived and I will continue to do so in order to repay the old man for what he has sacrificed for me.

I survived until some idiot rubber boy and his stupid moss headed nakama burst in and interrupted my life.

I survived leaving him, the one I owe everything to, in order to pursue my dream and his.

I survived all the fights with Zoro and his begrudgingly okay sword skills.

I've survived and I will continue to survive, because it is what I do best.

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what you all think of this. I love hearing your opinions. Update in about a day or two.
> 
> Comments and Kudos help feed the vortex in my soul. Thank you!


	2. I've Tried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of my mini drabbles! Enjoy :)

I tried so hard to ignore that dumbass green head who always seemed dead set on getting on my nerves.

I soon realized that trying to do so only led to more mockery.

It’s much more satisfying fighting the Marimo despite the rest of the crews protests about how it damages the Sunny.

I tried so hard to ignore the growing feelings inside of me everytime I got into another spar with him.

A feeling that was suspiciously close to fondness and affection rather than the irritation I should feel for him.

My respect for him only grew as time went by and so did this feeling of longing.

I tried so hard to resist this gravitational pull towards him, but in the end, it doesn’t even matter.

I’m a survivor and I can survive this too.

  
_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all comments and Kudos help keep my soulless body working. I appreciate every one. Thank you!


	3. I Endure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the final part of my mini drabbles. Enjoy!

Killing me softly, I don’t think I ever truly felt lost until I almost lost him.

Kuma sure did a number on him, but it’s okay, we’re survivors.

He’s survived worse and he will survive this. I just have to keep believing.

Slowly day by day we live and breathe, I choke on these feelings inside me.

I try but it doesn’t even matter how hard I try because in the end he finds out anyways.

“We’re nakama.” His words, not mine, but I agree anyways. 

“We can’t risk that.” Yes, true and that’s why I never said anything. Stupid Marimo, if only he wasn’t so perceptive. 

I take a shaky inhale of my cigarette. 

God, when did things get so weird? It’s stupid how I already anticipated this answer but it still cuts me like a knife. Turns out I still held out some hope for the dumb bastard. 

He hesitates. “We’re okay?”

“Yeah.” I whisper back.

If only I believed that too.

It’s okay though. I’ve survived and I will continue surviving. This is just a minor problem. 

I try to convince myself of this. Surviving never seemed so daunting. 

  
_ fin _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A more melancholy piece that I decided to do. Hopefully you guys liked it anyways. :) Special thanks and shoutout to Gananimal for being so great and commenting. <3 Thank you to everyone who left a kudos and read this.
> 
> Comments and kudos are what feed the gaping abyss within my soul. Thank you!


End file.
